Twitchy
by Suki Pie
Summary: [Drabble] Lagi-lagi Hinata merasa gugup.


**"Twitchy"**

**Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi**

**Twitchy (c) Suki Pie**

_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini. Gawat.

Mendapati seorang Hinata Shouyo menjelang pertandingan dalam keadaan seperti ini benar-benar hal yang tidak ingin diharapkan oleh setiap anggota tim voli Karasuno.

"Hei, hei, Hinata! Sudahlah!" Tanaka menepuk bahunya keras, cukup untuk membuat sang subjek meringis sakit. "Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu gugup seperti ini,"

"Itu benar, Shouyo!" di sisi lain, Nishinoya menimpali. Sorot matanya berkilat antusias, "anggap saja ini latihan pertandingan. Tapi kalau kau melakukan kesalahan dan kita kalah, maka tamatlah."

Hinata bergidik ngeri.

Pemilihan kata yang sangat salah sekali.

"Noya-san, bukan begitu caranya memberi semangat," bisik Tanak panik, matanya melirik sang _spiker_ ragu. "Hinata akan lebih—huah! Hinata, hentikan tatapan kosongmu itu! Mengerikan!"

Tanaka tahu, Kageyama tahu, sang kapten tahu, dan semuanya bahkan tahu bahwa ada hari dimana seorang Hinata Shouyo merasakan depresi berat menjelang pertandingan. Jangankan ketika harinya tiba, sehari semalam sebelum pertandingan pun Hinata sudah mulai frustasi, hingga tidak bisa tidur sampai keesokan harinya.

Ironis—memang.

"Sudah, kalian berdua masuk," suara Daichi menginterupsi, meminta Tanaka dan Nishinoya segera memasuki bis. "Lalu kau Hinata—"

"Aku akan berusaha!"

Benar, 'kan. Kegugupan Hinata itu malapetaka.

"Ah, aku belum bilang—"

"Aku pasti tidak akan melakukan kesalahan. Tidak akan terjatuh saat bermain. Tidak akan melewatkan bola, apalagi sampai melempar bola ke kepala Kageyama lagi! Maaf, maaf, maaf!"

Si kecil berambut oranye itu membungkukan badan berkali-kali. Mengucap kata yang sama, dan satu di antaranya bahkan ada yang tidak penting. Daichi menghela napas pasrah, kalau sudah seperti ini, membiarkan Hinata tenang sendiri adalah jalan terakhir. Meski mungkin akan sedikit sulit.

"Hinata, tenang,"

"Aku akan tenang! Aku akan tenang!"

Daichi lelah.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Kageyama datang, meremas kepala Hinata jengkel dan memberikannya kata-kata—mungkin, pemberi semangat—yang dibubuhi dengan sindiran pedas di sana. Menyeret tubuh sang _spiker_ andalan Karasuno itu ke dalam bis dan sengaja menempatkannya duduk di samping jendela. Antisipasi jika tragedi yang menimpa Tanaka waktu itu terulang lagi.

"Hinata bodoh, hentikan sikap gugupmu itu!" tandas Kageyama jengah. Duduk di samping Hinata bukanlah pilihannya, namun sayangnya tak ada anggota lain yang mau duduk dekat pemuda kecil itu jika sudah menyangkut penyakit demam lapangannya. "Kau ini aneh sekali,"

"Ya, itu benar aku aneh," Hinata membatin frustasi, begitu gugupnya sampai ia sendiri tak lagi berteriak-teriak dengan wajah polosnya di depan Kageyama. "Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan ..."

Kageyama mendengus lelah, benar-benar dengan anak hiperaktif yang satu ini. Rasa gugup bisa menghancurkan pertahanan seseorang ternyata. Dan melihat Hinata yang terus bergumam tidak jelas selama perjalanan berlangsung adalah contohnya. Juga sedikit mengganggu.

"Tidak akan kalah ... tidak akan kalah ... kalah ..."

—ralat, sangat mengganggu.

"Tch! Kau ini benar-benar,"

Beberapa detik setelahnya, bibir Hinata berhenti bergerak. Berhenti mengeluarkan segala racauan tidak jelas juga anehnya. Berhenti memasang wajah yang—kelewat—datar tapi mengerikan.

Hingga manik oranye-nya mengerjap beberapa kali, setelah itu bergulir menatap satu tangannya. Tertegun dengan kelima jemari yang bukan miliknya kini saling bertautan rapat dengan jari-jari kecilnya.

Jemari dan tangan Kageyama.

Hinata menahan napas. "Ng ... Kageyama—"

"Orang bilang, saling menggenggam tangan ketika merasa gugup itu akan membuat rasa gugupnya hilang," sela Kageyama cepat, ada ragu yang tak terlalu kentara di sana. Matanya bergerak ke arah lain, tak berani bertemu pandang dengan Hinata. "Jangan tanya kenapa, hanya cara ini yang bisa kupikirkan, bodoh,"

Hinata bergeming. Entah terkejut karena sikap Kageyema yang tiba-tiba, entah heran dengan penjelasannya, entah dirinya tidak sadar rasa gugupnya perlahan-lahan menguap, ia merasa Kageyama menggenggam tangannya semakin erat. Menautkan jemarinya rapat.

"Untuk itu, berhenti gugup, kau tidak sendirian di sini. Semuanya juga merasa gugup karena pertandingan nanti, mereka hanya tidak ingin menunjukannya," bisik sang _setter_ kemudian, "jadi kau harus tenang, Hinata bodoh."

Hangat. Hinata merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menghangat. Berdesir di setiap aliran darahnya. Rasa gugup yang sedari tadi dirasakannya lenyap seketika, berganti dengan tenang yang menjalar.

"Dan lagi ..." Kageyama berdeham sebentar, "jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku—"

"Kageyama, genggaman tanganmu hangat sekali!"

Hinata nyengir lebar, polos, juga tanpa dosa. Atensi semua orang berpindah kepada mereka berdua, untuk sang kapten dan wakil kapten sekalipun. Untuk Tsukishima terbengong. Untuk Tanaka yang menganga. Termasuk untuk yang lainnya, terkejut.

"EHH?!"

—dan Kageyama mematung.

* * *

**~Owari~**

* * *

**A/N :**Haloo ^.^ Panggil aja Suki, dan salam kenal /plek/

Hahaha, ceritanya lagi keracunan HQ dan sakau gak jelas, akhirnya malah terdampar di KageHina /halah/ Plis itu Kageyama-nya aneh, tolong 8""D Ini fic pertama di fandom Haikyuu, jadi maaf untuk typo dan hal lainnya ya, kekeke~ Terima kasih sudah membaca! XD

Akhir kata,

Review please? *wink*


End file.
